A strange new world
by Cheorkee rememberer gamer98
Summary: This is the story of a young girl and some friends running into the Greek gods while also meeting some of our favorite characters at the most unlikely place high school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of nor create the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series both belong to the excellent Rick Riordan.

A strange new world

Chapter one: The beginning of a strange day

This story begins in a very odd way with me and some of my friends figuring out something interesting that tie our lives together. Why is this so strange you may ask? Well you see this is when my friends and, I discover that we are part of a very large group of people called demigods, whom have affected the course of history in this world for the past three millennia. Oh, how I have forgotten my manners. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Lauren Renée Anderson and my story begins in the most unlikely place high school.


	2. Chapter 3: Last intros for now

Chapter Three: Last Introductions for now.

Jack

"Sigh not another school morning." I say as I'm woken up for another day of high school (cough cough prison) by none other than my friend Lauren and that boy Cody. "Hey Jackie get up or I shall drag you out to the front door" Lauren says "Ha like to see you try Laura!"

"Laura?" she says amused and confused. "Yeah like Tomb Raider."

She gives me a glare and says in a fake yet accurate British accent "If you do not get your butt up you will wish you were never born love!"

Lauren startles me and I meekly get ready and head out with them. "So anything interesting happen this morning?"

I ask Cody quickly says "Nope nothing out of the ordinary just your typical morning."

This makes me stop and turn around "what did Lauren find out you love her or something?"

He blushes and says "No nothing to that extent." "So what is it?" I exclaim his sister laughs and states "My brother here was "dancing" if you know what I mean."

This response intrigues me "so how was he?" I ask they snicker and say "Not to good but not so bad either."

Cody breaks his silence and yells dramatically "Can we please retrieve the rest of our friends and actually get this day started!?"

Smiling I nod and we head to the next location on our route.

Irena and John

It was a wonderful day the sun was out, the birds were singing and my friends were laughing at something?

Whatever it was we did not find out because we were rushing to get to school "are you ready yet?" I call to my brother John. "Yes" he says as we leave loaded down with backpacks and books we meet up with our friends and greet them.

"Morning Lauren, Sierra, Cody, and Jack" They shout back with "Morning Irena and John."

After everyone finishes greeting each other we turn and walk shoulder to shoulder with everyone starring at the bus stop and Cody saying good morning to everyone.

That is until we see the bus and begin running towards it we make say good morning to the bus driver and head to high school to begin a regular school day or so we thought.

A/N: So everyone how was this chapter does it make your interest in the story hard to contain or are you bored with the length of these chapters let me know. Until next time gamer.


	3. Chapter 4: A Stoll's dream

Chapter Four a Stoll's dream

A/N: Hello everyone gamer here doing a point of view for the two most famous pranksters in the Hermes cabin. Also I have noticed that the sentence structure throughout the last three chapters has been very odd. State in the comments below if I should re-upload the three chapters or if to just leave them as they are until I finish the story.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood

Connor

It seems strange but every night when I go to sleep my brain automatically starts having these dreams about six kids, five of them attended high school and one is attending middle school. Anyway the dream is always the same this girl name Lauren introduces herself and talks about the gods and how she and her friends discovered this one day at the high school. The dream then goes to her friends waking up and meeting Lauren on their way to the bus stop with it ending at the point where the bus comes and they rush to get on it.

Anyway I am not sure if they are some sort of powerful demigods that we have to send a team to retrieve them or not, or if it is just an illusion designed to get the people we send captured/killed I need to tell someone though someone I can trust hopefully he will listen. A/N (Cough Travis cough)

Travis

So he I am in the Hermes cabin thinking of some funny pranks to pull when all of the sudden my brother rushes into the room sweating and looking sleepless. "Hey bro!" I say waving at my brother "What has been going on with you these past few days you look as if you have seen a ghost?" "Travis" he states "this is important you must listen to me carefully." "Ok" I say "what is it are we going to prank someone or better yet another cabin like Demeter or Hades?" "No!" he says "It's about this dream I have been having maybe you can help me figure it out."

"Alright I will try" "So what have you been dreaming about?" I ask him "Every night when I go to sleep I dream about this girl Lauren and her friends, it always begins the same way with her introducing herself then her friends meeting her, then finally with all of them running to catch the school bus before it leaves them."

I shrug and say "Hmm strange I have no idea what it could be about either to be honest though I really just want to prank someone." Suddenly his head snaps up and he looks at me with a smile forming on his lips. "What are you thinking?" I say nervously he says "Brother she talks about how she and her friends discover the gods' existence at high school right?" "Yeah why?" I ask "Because he says I know how to solve this problem and prank people at the same time." "How?" I say interested he leans over and says "This is what we must do."

A/N: How are the Stoll's going to solve this problem? Try and give me an answer. Until next time Gamer.


	4. Chapter 2: An introduction to me and my

Chapter Four a Stoll's dream

A/N: Hello everyone gamer here doing a point of view for the two most famous pranksters in the Hermes cabin. Also I have noticed that the sentence structure throughout the last three chapters has been very odd. State in the comments below if I should re-upload the three chapters or if to just leave them as they are until I finish the story.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood

Connor

It seems strange but every night when I go to sleep my brain automatically starts having these dreams about six kids, five of them attended high school and one is attending middle school. Anyway the dream is always the same this girl name Lauren introduces herself and talks about the gods and how she and her friends discovered this one day at the high school. The dream then goes to her friends waking up and meeting Lauren on their way to the bus stop with it ending at the point where the bus comes and they rush to get on it.

Anyway I am not sure if they are some sort of powerful demigods that we have to send a team to retrieve them or not, or if it is just an illusion designed to get the people we send captured/killed I need to tell someone though someone I can trust hopefully he will listen. A/N (Cough Travis cough)

Travis

So he I am in the Hermes cabin thinking of some funny pranks to pull when all of the sudden my brother rushes into the room sweating and looking sleepless. "Hey bro!" I say waving at my brother "What has been going on with you these past few days you look as if you have seen a ghost?" "Travis" he states "this is important you must listen to me carefully." "Ok" I say "what is it are we going to prank someone or better yet another cabin like Demeter or Hades?" "No!" he says "It's about this dream I have been having maybe you can help me figure it out."

"Alright I will try" "So what have you been dreaming about?" I ask him "Every night when I go to sleep I dream about this girl Lauren and her friends, it always begins the same way with her introducing herself then her friends meeting her, then finally with all of them running to catch the school bus before it leaves them."

I shrug and say "Hmm strange I have no idea what it could be about either to be honest though I really just want to prank someone." Suddenly his head snaps up and he looks at me with a smile forming on his lips. "What are you thinking?" I say nervously he says "Brother she talks about how she and her friends discover the gods' existence at high school right?" "Yeah why?" I ask "Because he says I know how to solve this problem and prank people at the same time." "How?" I say interested he leans over and says "This is what we must do."

A/N: How are the Stoll's going to solve this problem? Try and give me an answer. Until next time Gamer.


	5. Chapter Five: The Stoll's prank the gods

Chapter Five: The Stoll's prank the gods

A/N: Well here is the long awaited chapter of the Stoll's having some pranking victims enjoy.

Hermes

It is a beautiful day on Mount Olympus the sun is shining, I finally have a break, and the best part is that no one has started an argument!

What could possibly go wrong? Well to answer that question EVERYTHING! Due to the fact that on this day my sons decided they wanted to prank the gods and they needed my help to do it.

"Please father" Travis said "this will be the best prank the Hermes cabin has ever pulled!" "Yeah" Connor stated "besides you are not doing anything at the moment and there is no one around to witness this conversation except us and Iris."

Sighing I responded with "fine I shall help you both with this prank but if anything goes wrong do not say I didn't warn both of you." "Yay" they cheer and slap each other high fives. "So how are we going to put this prank into motion?" Questioning the both of them with a raised eyebrow and a wary look.

They both say "we need you to bring us to your current location." "Alright close your eyes boys" they obey while I snap my finger thus teleporting them right next to me.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Travis and Connor open their eyes notice that they are right next to me, and proceed to give me a high five saying I am the most awesome dad ever.

"So how do you exactly intend on pranking the gods including me" I question while they give me smug smiles then say in unison "You shall see." We then head to the throne room with all the gods and both of my sons bow and introduce themselves.

"Ah, the infamous pranksters of Camp Half-Blood what exactly brings the two of you here?" Athena questions as some of the gods give my sons angry glares due to past pranks that they have pulled on their cabins. "We are here to ask your help in protecting five possible demigods and in doing so claim a reward for our service during the Titan war." they reply trying to keep themselves from grinning.

"Hmm" Zeus mutters "What type of help exactly are you asking for?" We will tell you but only if you and, all of the gods swear on the River Styx to do exactly as we say." They tell Zeus this while somehow keeping a straight face.

Athena sits up and glares at my boys saying "Father are you sure that we can trust these two demigods?" Zeus puts up a hand and says "They seem set in helping these heroes so we shall listen to them." "That is unless this happens to be an elaborate prank of some sort" glaring at me with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I along with my fellow gods swear on the River Styx that we shall do whatever you want us to do in order to aid these half-bloods." Awestruck my sons grin and say "we want all of you to turn yourselves into mortal teachers, find these half-bloods, and escort them safety to camp." "All of you shall be with your children at the high school searching for these demigods."

Every god including me is stunned by the boldness of my sons request but we also know we must now honor it. "I will not enjoy this" Zeus says but it must be done. "Yes it must" The other gods mutter sadly with the exception of myself marveling at how well my boys pranked all of the gods including me.

"So where will these demigods be located and how will are children help us search for them?" Hades asks causing the other gods to ask similar questions. "They are located in the state of Mississippi at Ocean Springs High School and after you have appeared there we shall tell your children what happened so they can head to the school, enroll, and then begin the search." My sons say evidently giving the matter a massive amount of time to plan accordingly.

"Alright we shall leave immediately but if you two are lying to us you shall feel our combined wrath!" Artemis gives both of my sons an evil grin while the other gods nod causing me to slightly panic.

"On that note lets go" Apollo says everyone agrees and we teleport inside of the Ocean Springs High School as mortal teachers.

A/N: Well that was a long chapter anyways hoping you all enjoyed it because since today was my last day of school I shall be updating more often. Signing off for now Gamer


	6. Chapter Six: The Gang's weridest day

Zeus

"Just our luck we happened to appear right in front of a mortal!" I say underneath my breath. The poor man is shocked and trying to speak when Athena walks up to him and snaps her fingers to control the mist. "Do not be alarmed!" she commands "We are the new teachers sent to replace the ones that have left this school for other work or due to retirement." "My name is Agnatha L. Chase" She states giving him her false name "My colleagues names are Shaun H. Bryan, Cassandra A. Weiss, Adrian P. Flood, Shelia N. Lockhart, Reyna E. Onyx, Drew E. Onyx, Strum hull Z. Ford, Delbert B. Sullivan, Luther C. Underwood, Paul K. Vinewood, and Sarah F. Landers."

"Yes we have been waiting for you all." The man says "Follow me this way." We follow him to the front office right as six teenagers walk in three girls and three boys some look our way and wave to us while some of the others give us glares and keep walking. "Alright here are your assigned rooms and roll sheets my name is Mr. Twigs come and talk to me if you have any trouble with anything." He says and walks away.

"Well that was close." Artemis says we all nod in agreement. "So now the hunt for these half-bloods begins?" Ares asks "Yes Ares we just wait for our children, search the school quickly with their help, and get out of here before we are discovered." Hermes says quickly making up a plan. "There is however one problem with this plan" Athena concludes "What is it!" we ask. "How are we going to find them if we do not know their names, or anything about them they could be anywhere in this school right now?"

Everyone thinks about this for a moment "Yep that is a definite problem." Hera and Hestia agree. "Wait!" Aphrodite says "The Stolls said that they would send our children to help us perhaps they will know who we are looking for." "Alright let's get going." Hades says and we all split up and head to our assigned jobs.


	7. Chapter Seven: Camp Half-Bloods choice

Chapter Seven: Camp Half-Blood's choice

A/N: Hello fellow readers and authors Gamer here with another chapter of this fanfic story. I am very sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long but the reasons why there are a lack of posted chapters is partly due to laziness, largely due to writer's block and most likely due to playing endless hours of Call of Duty/GTA/ and GOW three. Anyways with that out of the way enjoy chapter seven. With that in mind here is a list of authors on this site which can use the support of all of you they are:

Geek Without Glasses, ilovebooks24, dnapolymerase314, dqgilly, EddieKickAxe, Bardock Lives, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, ArtemisApollo97, OrkaDorks 4ever, Colt in the Moon, Jetboard Kid, StormSeeker25431, MeganErika, Dizzy Sun, Lighting Bolts and Pine Trees, Lunarstar042713, TheGreekGoddessHestia, Chilemex, TheAceofDarkHearts, L Fraulein, Alostmindisasoultofind, Porky666, richwonder, Aprilicity, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase, Lmb111514, RawR means i love u 007, sawruhr, and Eirka-Hyosuke4evaBFFs.

Annabeth/Percy

Annabeth and I were walking around talking about various events and interests hers being architecture, mythology, history, and what we will be facing next. While mine was simply asking her how she was doing, wondering about the various times we have almost died together, and thinking about my family and friends when Lou, Leo, Tyson, Jason, Piper, Drew, Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Nico, and a dozen other campers came and stopped right in front of us.

"Hello everyone what is going on here?" Annabeth questioned puzzled why there were so many campers almost as if something deadly serious was happening.

A/N: Yes Percy very serious indeed. (:

"The Stoll brothers have called a mandatory meeting for everyone at camp." they replied some with weary look as if this was just an elaborate prank set up by the twins of Hermes.

"Alright let's head to the meeting." I reply and follow the others to the big house.

Travis/Connor

Connor and I were watching as everyone came in some shot us glares others stared lazily as if this was another prank unfortunately for them this was real.

"Greetings follow campers!" Connor shouts, you all seem confused as to why we have called this meeting it is because of my dream about six possible half-bloods. "Their names are Lauren Anderson, John, Cody, Sierra, Irena, and Jack." "The purpose of this meeting is to decide who will be sent to aid their godly parent in helping them."

"Yes you heard me right your godly parent Travis and I tricked them into becoming mortal school teachers in order to locate them!" Everyone is shocked by this news and some are skeptical of what we have told them. Percy, Annabeth and a few others stand up and glare at us.

"How can we trust you and more importantly how are we even sure that they are half-bloods?" Annabeth and the others ask. "We make no promises that they are and we do not know for sure if they even exist it may be likely that this is a trap but we must be sure." Connor and I state. "Besides if you do not go we can also send people from Camp Jupiter in fact they are listening to us right now."

Every camper turns and notices an Iris message with Reyna and Octavian standing and listening "If we must send half-bloods to look for them we shall!" They both reply determined. "Now with that out of the way and both camps involved who shall go." Travis asks serious and determined.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems short but writers block really sucks! Anyway a poll has been setup vote for who shall go. Until next time Gamer.


	8. Chapter Eight: Bus ride POVholdover

A/N: Hello dear readers Gamer here again still with his writers block which is why I am making a filler chapter so that everyone has something to read, and to make up for my laziness with updating please enjoy.

Awesome Fan fiction authors credit and support page: Geek Without Glasses, ilovebooks24, dnapolymerase314, dqgilly, EddieKickAxe, Bardock Lives, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, ArtemisApollo97, OrkaDorks 4ever, Colt in the Moon, Jetboard Kid, StormSeeker25431, MeganErika, Dizzy Sun, Lighting Bolts and Pine Trees, Lunarstar042713, TheGreekGoddessHestia, Chilemex, TheAceofDarkHearts, L Fraulein, Alostmindisasoultofind, Porky666, richwonder, Aprilicity, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase, Lmb111514, RawR means i love u 007, sawruhr, Eirka-Hyosuke4evaBFFs, and Child of the night 1181.

Chapter Eight: Bus ride POV/ holdover chapter

Sierra's point of view

So here we are me my brother Cody "Silent hyperactive gamer" and his friends Lauren "The good time gal also the commander of the misfit six" Anderson, John "The Cowboy" Quincy, Irena "The only Sane girl" Quincy, and Jackson "Slacker" Zane. Basically it is another average day my brother silent and steeped in his own thoughts Jackson annoying Lauren, John bickering with his sister Irena and me talking with my friends in the front due to the schools rule of keeping middle schoolers separate from high schoolers. Oh, and the constant complaining, joking, and cussing of the middle schoolers and high schoolers the prominent middle schoolers being Renan and Little J while the prominent high schoolers are Jade Kanmer, Chase Nilsson, Cory, Madera, Devon, Larry, Kody, and some of the others in the back. Anyway I and my friend Barkley talk with each other until the bus driver Miss. Eubanks drives into the entrance of Ocean Springs Middle School to drop off all the middle schoolers on the bus including me "Goodbye everyone" I say to my friends as another day of middle school starts.

Cody

The bus is nearly empty now since all the middle schoolers have left and only the high schoolers remain here I am again listening to my friends along with the mix of seniors, sophomores, juniors, and freshman talking and, arguing like they usually do on a typical drive to Ocean Springs High School in order to get the work day started. Except today does not feel like a regular day to me I'm always thinking things such as what if we were in a wreck today or the school was attacked or even if my sister is attacked at the middle school. Events then start to take hold in my mind scenarios of things happening with the reactions of me and everyone I know who happen to be there. Hoping to take my mind off these thoughts I speak with the bus driver we exchange the usual talk of how the day is going and what we are going to do for summer. This goes on until the bus pulls up to the sidewalk of the high school and everyone departs with me going last in order to check for lost items and hand them over to the bus driver. "Thank you for the help Cody have a great day." Miss. Eubanks says I reply with "Have a great day Miss. Eubanks!" Heading off the bus towards the group of handicapped students in wheelchairs in order to open the door for them a typical event in my morning routine well as typical as that day was.

A/N: Well here is the holdover chapter review, like, hate it, read it, whatever and please check out my poll for this story. Thank you all very much for your time Gamer.


	9. Chapter Nine: Just a typical day at high

A/N: Wow, three weeks since my last update but in my defense I had important things to do. Lauren: "Such as gaming?" John: "Or watching LP's?" Sierra: "Listening to music videos?" Irena: "Attempting to journal?" Jack: "Bowling with friends?" Louisa, TF2 characters, Rose Jackson, and other OCs from different fanfics: "Or reading other fanfics and being lazier than usually to update yours?!" Gamer: "Ok maybe I have been doing all those things but anyway a better question would be why there are different OCs in this author note?" Gamer: "Lou you belong in ArtemisApollo97s stories who not only owns you but makes the best stories." Gamer: "Rose get back to Opposites Attract right? So RawR means I love u 007 can finish another great story!" Gamer: "EVERYONE else please go back to the other stories so I can finish mine!" Gamer: Without further stalling here is the ninth chapter.

Awesome Fan fiction authors credit and support page: Geek Without Glasses, ilovebooks24, dnapolymerase314, dqgilly, EddieKickAxe, Bardock Lives, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, ArtemisApollo97, OrkaDorks 4ever, Colt in the Moon, Jetboard Kid, StormSeeker25431, MeganErika, Dizzy Sun, Lighting Bolts and Pine Trees, Lunarstar042713, TheGreekGoddessHestia, Chilemex, TheAceofDarkHearts, L Fraulein, Alostmindisasoultofind, Porky666, richwonder, Aprilicity, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase, Lmb111514, RawR means i love u 007, sawruhr, Eirka-Hyosuke4evaBFFs, and Child of the night 1181.

Chapter Nine: Just a typical day at high school {Yeah Right!}

Cody

Another typical day at high school well at least that is how it started me walking up to the wheelchair bound students to converse with my friend Jon whom automatically begins talking with me about Spiderman, Superman or Batman or even some other super hero/villain. Usually these talks end up with me listening to Jon while silently hoping the handicapped bus arrives quickly. Today is my lucky day the bus pulls up two more people leave and we walk toward the side door which I open to let the students and their teachers in. "Goodbye Jon!" I say to him he turns around waves then heads to class leaving me to stand at the door waiting for the bell to ring.

Yep just another typical day at Ocean Springs High.

A/N: Very sorry about the length of the chapter but my mind is going haywire and my brain is being bombarded by writer's block hopefully more chapters shall be coming soon. Please vote on the poll there are now five new choices for who will be sent to find the characters. Hoping to see all of you later along with reading this, Rememberer Gamer.


	10. Chapter Ten: Points of view

Awesome Fan fiction authors credit and support page: Geek Without Glasses, ilovebooks24, dnapolymerase314, dqgilly, EddieKickAxe, Bardock Lives, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, ArtemisApollo97, OrkaDorks 4ever, Colt in the Moon, Jetboard Kid, StormSeeker25431, MeganErika, Dizzy Sun, Lighting Bolts and Pine Trees, Lunarstar042713, TheGreekGoddessHestia, Chilemex, TheAceofDarkHearts, L Fraulein, Alostmindisasoultofind, Porky666, richwonder, Aprilicity, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase, Lmb111514, RawR means i love u 007, sawruhr, Eirka-Hyosuke4evaBFFs, and Child of the night 1181.

Amazing, awesome and excellent reviewers, followers or favorites look at page: 123percabeth, PomegrenatePuppy, HPPJTPKE, percy-annabeth-4life,

Chapter Ten: Points of view for the other members of club Misfit six

Irena: Hi everyone Gamer here is trying to patch things up with all of you by releasing some new chapters today. Also there is now a page for each person who has reviewed followed or even favorites this story.

Jack: With that being said we also need you to vote on the story poll to figure out who will be sent to escort us to camp.

Lauren: There are no guarantees that many chapters will be posted today but if not there will be other times.

John: I am hoping that there will be more since no one has seen my personal point of view yet.

Sierra: I want in on this to instead of being stuck as the sister who watches everything but does not do much to help.

Gamer: Thanks everyone now let us get to work on the story.

Irena

Sigh, the same old routine every day Lauren waking each of us up one at a time, John being the center of attention and easygoing, Sierra becoming angry at every single action or tease, Cody being silent while isolating himself away from everyone in his mind, Jack complaining about how school is prison and how he annoyed Lauren again, Finally there is me Irena the only one who seems to be sane the only one whom thinks before she acts, and the only one who is trying to speak her mind. Well I guess today is not the day that will happen meaning time for being the quiet nagging sister of John.

Lauren

Well today is going well Jack has not tried leaving campus yet, John is goofing around but does not seem to be involved with any of the resident school troublemakers/ drug dealers popular kids team, Cody is shut up in his thoughts milling about trying to offer help to people by carrying things for them or opening the door for them, Irena dealing with maintaining her image as the sane girl of the group while keeping herself from talking down or arguing with her brother, Sierra hopefully is having a great day with her friend Bailey at the middle school, As for me I'm just watching my friends hoping that today I will not have to intervene in anything. High school is so stressful but going to college with these people or never seeing them again would be much worse.

Jack

Ugh, how do Lau even convince me to come to this prison oh right by threatening me with bodily harm and if that had failed probably having the others drag me down to the bus stop fighting them every step of the way. Hopefully this school year will pass quickly like the others leaving me to have fun and slack off during the summer.

John

Wahoo, having some fun at school telling jokes to my friends, pranking people with kick me signs or stealing their backpacks/wallets and having good all around fun. Until my sister comes and ruins the moment "John!" she says angrily "Are you telling another blond joke?" "Nah sis!" I say giving her an enormous grin. "You are so full of yourself!" she hisses trying to maintain her calm which is my cue to walk away from her before she begins yelling.

Sierra

Boring day today at Ocean Springs Middle School not doing anything except work and talking with my friends including my best friend Bailey we talk about so many different topics including music and food. This day will end soon and I will go back to sitting on the computer watching anime or maybe finish my homework and practice my instrument the best part being annoying my brother at the end of the day.

A/N: Well here is another chapter hope everyone is satisfied leave a review if there is anything I am leaving out or need to improve on. Logging off for a while Gamer.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Some old friends with

Awesome Fan fiction authors credit and support page: Geek Without Glasses, ilovebooks24, dnapolymerase314, dqgilly, EddieKickAxe, Bardock Lives, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, ArtemisApollo97, OrkaDorks 4ever, Colt in the Moon, Jetboard Kid, StormSeeker25431, MeganErika, Dizzy Sun, Lighting Bolts and Pine Trees, Lunarstar042713, TheGreekGoddessHestia, Chilemex, TheAceofDarkHearts, L Fraulein, Alostmindisasoultofind, Porky666, richwonder, Aprilicity, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase, Lmb111514, RawR means i love u 007, sawruhr, Eirka-Hyosuke4evaBFFs, and Child of the night 1181.

Amazing, awesome and excellent reviewers, followers or favorites look at page: 123percabeth, PomegrenatePuppy, HPPJTPKE, percy-annabeth-4life, Artemis Apollo97

Khione: Ugh, hello fellow followers and enemies of demigods goddess of snow here for this authors note along with a few "friends".

Mystery man: Yeah some friends wanting to have some "fun" with these little punks!

Khione: Gabe please stop acting so mysterious your Percy's former stepfather not some oc!

Gabe Ugliano: Fine I'll stop with the mystery no offense I am grateful for being brought back after all.

Ethan Nakamura: Wait what am I doing here I helped to defeat Kronos why would you bring me back!?

Khione: You might want revenge for that Jackson boy not saving you in time also an ally of ours requested you be brought back with the others in exchange for our revenge.

Ethan: No she would not have and others?

Nemesis: Yes my son you and others who require vengeance for their defeat so many years ago.

Ethan: Who are they and what are you planning?!

Nemesis: Soon you shall meet them my son but first let Gamer finish this authors note.

Gamer: Thanks Neme you and your friends are pulling off the villain planning well keep it up. Anyway yes fellow readers Nemesis an old ally is planning with old enemies for something what could it be? Well time to find out now shall we?

Chapter Eleven: Some old "friends" with enemies on the misfits trail

Nemesis

The prophecy has been fulfilled the war is over and peace rains down like water everyone seems to be happy except for me. Why a reason would be because those demigods have too much luck showered on to them especially when they are about to die along with having fans showing them undying support even writing stories about them! {Hint fan fiction authors} (:

Oh well, there is a reason why I am called the goddess of revenge my plan so long in the making will finally be enacted! Those unfortunate mortals, monsters, and goddesses/gods will have some much needed vengeance leaving me to become even stronger as both sides retaliate against each other for eternity MUHAHAHA!

Phase one begins now recruiting some allies oh these demigods will not be able to survive this onslaught of foes!

Khione

Styx, another day stuck inside of our family's penthouse without my "presents" to amuse me and weakened with heat and specially designed magical bracelets and devices preventing all escape. Oh, those miserable, disgusting, wicked demigods will feel the wrath of snow should me or my siblings escape! Today seems to be the day we have hoped for as I notice the guards' silent, the heat gone and all the fail-safes shutting down. "What in Boreas name?" I began but fall silent when a set of scales with a sword and whip over them appear and a young vengeful lady walks towards me. "Ah, the princess of snow and ice the queen of frostbite lady Khione." She says playfully "do you recognize me my dear?"

Lady Nemesis goddess of revenge whom has a specialty of tearing people down what are you doing here come to punish us? She howls with laughter "No my dear I'm here to offer you what you seek the most vengeance for this insult!"

I look at her being equally skeptical and taken aback "Vengeance for what purpose?" I ask her thinking she was not serious "How do I even know you can be trusted good luck turns into bad luck with you around!?" "Humph!" Nemesis snorted "The reason being my dear is I enjoy tearing down the powerful and prideful look at you weakened and humble while your enemies are happy and healthy do they deserve such good fortune for ruining your life?"

"No they do not!" I shout but how can your loyalties be clear to vengeance after all it was you who gave that useless son of Hephaestus Leo Valdez the code to Archimedes sphere! Nemesis stood there a sad smile on her face "Unfortunately vengeance works both ways and true I might be leading you into a trap, but you do not have much choice do you?" "There are few options for a goddess such as you Khione." She continued not fazed by my outburst. "The first being stay here the gods might take this into consideration and release you and your family or they might see this as collaboration and sentence you and the rest of your kin to a harsher punishment." "Another option would be to come with me and take your vengeance with the rest of my allies think about what you could do to those heroes once you and your siblings succeed!" "The last option would be try and stop these events from happening the gods would have admiration towards you and the rest of your family but then I and my allies would declare war on all of you."

"Now you all the choices which one shall you choose!?" She shouted harshly. Thinking carefully I decide to aid her for now if we start failing I could always betray her. "Sigh, I shall help you in your fight with the demigods on two conditions."

"What sort of conditions?!" She demands. "First you will help the rest of my family escape." "Last I want your word that whatever type of vengeance I desire will be mine to inflict while also giving me the option to escape if your allies and I fail." Nemesis nods her head "alright I swear on the Styx that I will abide by these conditions."

Lighting rumbles and a harsh cold settles over both of us. "How are we going to escape this prison?" I ask her. She grins and thrusts her hand out causing a portal to open. "Leap through this portal it shall take you to my throne room along with the rest of your family who will wait with you as I gather our other friends!" She calmly commends. I jump through finding myself in what appears to be a sort of playhouse with a throne carved into the shape of scales and a skull with a sword going through it.

"Welcome to Chuck E. Cheeses of Arizona!" Nemesis greets me escorting my brothers and father towards me. "Confused?" she questions. I nod my head gazing around astonished my gaze sweeping across the room. "The reason why I choose this popular play place is that people here are known for their anger and cruelty here also little children are not as nice when they arrive here as their parents might think they can be consumed with revenge, or anger due to their life, or because of what another child did to them she explains."

"Now if there are no more questions meet and greet your family while I go find our next ally who shall crush our main enemy's spirit!" "Ally?" I question her. "Yes a Gabe Ugliano former stepfather of Percy Jackson nicknamed Smelly Gabe by the terrible odor he constantly emitted he will be an integral part of the plan because while our enemies are focused on us he shall deal personally with the sea spawn's mother and stepfather."

A/N: Whoa, events are starting to really heat up now or cold down depending if you like the cold. (: Stay alert for the next chapter everyone and please vote on the poll to if you have the time. Until next update Gamer 98.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Nemesis revenge plan

Iapetus/Bob the titan: Hello friends Bob with this special update along with a few buddies to help out!

Zoe Nightshade: What in Zeus's name a TITAN why are thou here?!

Charles Beckendorf: Huh what explosion and a cruise ship is all I remember? Wait Zoe Nightshade and a titan? Something strange is going on because last I remember I was with Silena in Elysium.

Silena Beauregard: CHARLIE WE ARE ALIVE AGAIN!

Charlie: SILENA!

Gamer: glad to see you guys are happy?

Silena and Charlie: Hugging, talking and kissing each other.

Michael Yew: Have no fear Michael is here huh what is everyone doing here?

Fortuna: Sorry for bothering you but everyone is needed to combat a great threat!

Everyone: What? Come again? Sorry?

Nemesis: A great threat indeed.

Cue looks at the author and Nemesis

Nemesis: Unfortunately this is not enough to stop my allies and me.

Everyone: Phew ha what allies?

Mysterious voice: I believe she was talking about us.

Gamer: Everyone turns to an assortment of Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Iris, Demeter, Athena, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hecate, Hunters of Artemis, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and many other demigods and half-bloods from around the camp.

Voice: OVER HERE!

Gamer: Everyone looks to the right and left sides of Nemesis.

Everyone: Gasp, What in Hades? No it cannot be! She broke the ancient laws!?

Circe: It's not really broken when your allies have been returned to life.

Medea: My aunt is right and now we shall have our revenge on all the demigods that defeated us!

Phineas: Cheated us!

Minotaur: MOOOOO ROAR!

Midas: Made a laughingstock of us!

Lit: Tricked than left us for dead!

Zoe: Lit! Father! What are you two doing?!

Midas and Lit: NOT NOW!

Greyon: I'm here to make some money!

Ethan: Mother what have you done?!

Gabe: Allowed us all to come back for revenge!

Boreads: We want revenge to!

Damasen: None of you villains shall succeed we will defeat you!

Gamer: Will everyone please stop YELLING! Go back to your parts of the story now so I can start on this chapter and no fighting!

Everyone: Oh come on

Gamer: Well this is going to be interesting allies and foes being resurrected to oppose each other and so people will have a reason to read this story. Please read and review also stop by the poll and vote the way to get to the poll is by clicking the poll tab and then clicking on polls. Have a great time reading everyone!

Chapter Twelve: Nemesis's revenge plan part two

Nemesis

One ally recruited only a dozen more to go being a goddess is such fun! Now phase two begins infiltrating the Fields of Punishment themselves in order to free and recruit the darker, more vengeful and much more powerful counterparts of these heroes their enemies. As I walk through these fields of pain and despair I take a look around for my newest edition to this revenge crew, as luck would have it he is seated at a poker table with four other souls each up to their waist in boiling oil, forever trapped in an endless game of poker listening to opera music.

"Gabe Ugliano is that you?" I ask. He turns toward me his eyes bloodshot and scared while he pleads for mercy "Please no more torture!" he says out of his mind in pain. I smile and say "No punishment Gabe instead of that you shall have salvation and revenge!"

Gabe

So here I am stuck in an eternal poker game surrounded by brutal tortures and a horrible taste in music when I see her. At first I think she is here to torture me even more maybe have me sing karaoke or read the Twilight series! "Please no more torture!" I beg. She smiles and says "No punishment Gabe instead of that you shall have salvation and revenge!" "Who are you and how do you know me?" I reply. "Nemesis goddess of revenge at your service since you look ready for payback." She explains with a smile.

A/N: Oh no, Nemesis's plan seems to be put in motion can anyone stop it before its completion or will both sides be doomed to an endless cycle of revenge forever! Find out next time everyone! Going away for now Gamer.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: MASSIVE list chapter

Awesome Fan fiction authors credit and support page: Geek Without Glasses, ilovebooks24, dnapolymerase314, dqgilly, EddieKickAxe, Bardock Lives, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, ArtemisApollo97, OrkaDorks 4ever, Colt in the Moon, Jetboard Kid, StormSeeker25431, MeganErika, Dizzy Sun, Lighting Bolts and Pine Trees, Lunarstar042713, TheGreekGoddessHestia, Chilemex, TheAceofDarkHearts, L Fraulein, Alostmindisasoultofind, Porky666, richwonder, Aprilicity, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase, Lmb111514, RawR means i love u 007, sawruhr, Eirka-Hyosuke4evaBFFs, Child of the night 1181, HauntedGirl, Booksmj7,

Amazing, awesome and excellent reviewers, followers or favorites look at page: 123percabeth, PomegrenatePuppy, HPPJTPKE, percy-annabeth-4life, Artemis Apollo97

Fantastic fanfic check out page by author: ArtemisApollo97: Alvie, Royals, Bring Your Parent to school day, Adventures of an Idiot in Tin Foil and an Angel, Glorious Morning, Life can be a real pain in the proverbial, A Delicate Flower, Middle triplet, Parenthood, It was a privilege, Hazel Grace, Random one-shots, Demigods, mutants and much more crazy!, Childhood, Snow Fairy, This is Sage – She will kill you, Charlie Valdez, HP and PJO crossover one shots, Baby Frost, Sister, Safe House, My brother's first fanfic!, The Lost Legacy, Here comes trouble, Swapsies, Snow wars!, (Slight) Sibling Rivalry, Percabeth VS Jasper, Puns, We all have that annoying older brother, Merry Christmas Tobias!, Baby crow, Haunted Mansion, Secrets, Ice skating, Strange love, Apocalyptic love, Little brothers are so annoying, Aw, ickle Leo!, Lousia's downfall rewritten, Leo's settled down! 5, Tobias Jackson – all grown up (kinda), Gladiators, Dethroned, You can FLY!, Family relations, End of the world, Lousia's Past 1, Demigod tributes, Charlie Valdez to the rescue!, Real or false?, Mark of Athena- rewritten, Demigods and Mutants, Legacies, Surprise 3, Marine life, Love triangle, Lousia's downfall 4, Leo's secret 4, Demigod Challenges, CHRISTMAS!, Percy Jackson meets The First Female Assassin, Wait, what? 2, Truth or Dare :D, Wait, two?, In a science lesson, Louisa Jackson VS Aphrodite, TMNT Violet meets Rainie, Taking care of Rainie, TMNT meets the Shimai, Twins VS Gabe, Percy Jackson , Kane Chronicles and my story, My beginning for Mark of Athena, Aprilicity: The Secret Cookie Admirer, Truth or Dare?, Prank Calls to Olympus, What Really Mattered, A Christmas Shopping Disaster, Gone, The Son of Hades, He's Not So Bad, Her Little Boy, Chilemex: Meet the Heroes, Bardock Lives: Spy and Sniper's Road Trip (And Other TF2 Stories), Dizzy Sun: A twist in time, A past, In memory of, What would the gods think?, Mix Big time!, A Messed up wedding, the fall of five, Alostmindisasoultofind: Do You Know Them?, This Means War, You're My Champion, Percy Jackson, Who's the New Guy?, Good to be Back, dqgilly: Marissa, oh, and a lot of other stuff, She brought sexy back to Westchester, Parasite, The Clique: Juniors, Of Gods and Gucci, This will be complicated, Sawruhr: Ceasefire Days, Hero with Bad Publicity, Dishwater Blond, Get Carter, But It's Better if You Do, Just Hal, The Secret Life of an English Werewolf, Empire of Dirt, Tact, And so the Story Goes, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, Card Carrying Villain, Disturbingly Energetic Nutcase: Tri-Heir Expedition, The Return To the Cave!, The Corruption Of Memories, My OC's and CO-OC's, Colt in the Moon: Boys Not Allowed, Game of Saddles, The Three Musketmares, In The Shade Of The Yew Tree, Pony Jackscolt and the Lightning Hoof, The Seaponies, Horstory of the United Hooves of Equestria, William Shakeshoof's Rodeo and Jewellette, The Call of Colthulhu, The Postmare, Night Rider 1, Rachel's Big Book of Prophecies, The Final Frontier, The War of Eris, South of the Sun, History of Calormen: The Prince and the Sea, Child of Silver: The Complete Trilogy, My Own Hands, Child of Silver 3: The Right Stuff, Child of Silver 2: The Dark Side Of The Moon, The Royal Diary, SGU: HEART, The Valley of the Shadow of Death, The Lost Boys, ligitgrandpa: Worlds Collide, richwonder: mortal kombat high school, L Fraulein: Coffee, TheAceOfDarkHearts: Rosemary, ilovebooks24: The official site of Olympus, The Gods At Camp Half-Blood, ROADTRIP!, PJO ONESHOTS, A love hate relationship, Goode Boarding School, The Olympian academy for talented youths, Jetboard Kid: The Forgotten Stories of Sandover, The Lost Prince of Haven, The Precursian Kids: School Days year 1, The Untold Story, Jak and Daxter: The Next Generation, TheGreekGoddessHestia: Troubled Olympians, Zeus's Gift, dnapolymerase314: The Lawyer, The Engineer, and the Redhead, Band Geeks and Football Stars, Your Typical NonDemigod Percabeth Story, I Didn't Need To Hear That, The Camper Quiz, Capture the Flag, 50 Reasons: Percabeth Version, The DemiDude Code, 50 Reasons, Annabeth's Diary, Badass 101, Know Your Enemy, Hating and Loving Fanfic, Aphrodite's Summer Plans, The Gods Discover Apple Apps, Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom: Of Love and Fish Costumes, Fangirl, OrkaDorks 4ever: The Great Demigod Prank War, Lmb111514: Zayden Blaze, The Ambassador of Pluto, Athlon: Deleted Scenes, The Hero of Olympus, Just A Flash, Then it's Gone, Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe, Batman and Robin's Confessions, Reading the Lightning Thief, I Won't Give Up, Who will be makeovered this week?, Rachel's Trip, Percy Jackson Becomes A God, Only the good spy young, I'll See You Soon Seaweed Brain, Riddle Me This, Percy's True Feelings, Leo and Reyna, The Phone Call, Thalia's decision, Cammie's big brother, Batman's Decision, Hephaestus, MeganErika: Truth or Dare With Da Demigods! Leo-Style!, Lin Wen Yan, Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees: A Queen Among Women, Finding Piper McLean, Scarlet Cloaks, Thalia and Luke Love, Truces and a Yule Ball, High School Experience, The Parents, Her Best Mistake, You Didn't Have to Say it For Me to Know, Polar Opposites, Through The Eyes of a Daughter, Do I Still Awkwardly Love You?, Camp Half-Blood Proposals, Breaking Point, Before the Premonitions, Ethan The Under Appreciated Right Hand Man, The Misadventures of Octavian, Awestruck, In Love, and Wrong, I Still Awkwardly Love You, Ghost Stories Camp Half-Blood Style, Kisses, Crossing Paths, Three Times, How To Find Love in Odder Places, Mia, Nicky, and of course Seth, Thalico Love, Defiance, Parties and Eye Rolls, Friends, Drama, and Love, It Was Always You, Choices, How It Should Have Ended, Of Bruises and Insanity, The Diary of an Insomniac, Speak Now a Cliché Story of Lost and Found Love, Premonitions, Road Trips and Mending Hearts, Truth or Dare Saved My Relationship, Longs Nights Lead to Love, Fate Can Be Cruel, Jasper ABC's, Finding Herself, Fireworks Fix Everything, Monster and Then Not so Much, How To Find Love In Odd Places, A Thief, The Drug, and A Broken Heart, But I Hate Him But I Love Her, Thalia and Luke Married Life, Why, Thalia and Luke One Shots, Collide, Camping, Bigfoot, and Kisses, We Are Young, Winning Her Back, Lunarstar042713: Am I Going Crazy?, Leo's Day Care, Campers Beware, Opposites Attract, Right?, My Brother's Crush AKA My Crush, Love in Many Forms, Thalia's Day Care, Don't Leave Your Kids Here, I Need Love, I Need you, It's Kind of Romantic, Don't you Think?, HauntedGirl: Bloodlust, Milkshake, Just Come Out Already!, The song of Fire, Somebody to Love, I just had a Fight!, Toes, What Makes you horrible, Tik Tok, Falling for You, Lost in you, Booksmj7: Worlds Collides Horribly but Perfectly, Mating Tales: The Dargon's Mate, For PJO Fangirls (and Boys),

Gamer: WHOA that list took longer than expected hello readers brave enough/have enough time on their hands to read through the list in order to read the next chapter here yawl go!

Chapter Thirteen: MASSIVE support list chapter included

Nemesis

Excellent one old enemy recruited only a dozen more to go. Let's see who shall I free next? Hmm how about Ethan my son I think it's time for a visit.

Ethan

Somehow I managed to be placed in Elysium thinking I finally had some good luck for once until I saw her. "Mother what are you doing here this is the underworld?!" she gives me a questioning look and replies "Ethan you do realize that even though the underworld is not my domain that I still have the power to travel where I wish?" "Yes I understand forgive me but why are you here ?" Nemesis's laughs and says "My son if you really wish to know follow me!" I obey and follow her to the edge of Elysium when all of the sudden her hand flies up and summons a portal.

Nemesis

Ethan seems frightened and confused he will soon understand why I am doing this "Sorry son but this is the only way to talk privately!" I shout after pushing him in and shutting the portal. Well that is another down I love being me.

Gamer: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but writer block really sucks see all of you next time hopefully.

Misfit Six: Make sure to visit his profile and vote greetings from the misfits!


End file.
